Internal combustion engine components are exposed to very high temperatures and often are required to withstand very high pressures. The desire for enhanced engine performance brings with it new challenges associated with configuring engine components. For example, achieving higher in-cylinder peak gas pressures requires even more pressure-capable components. If better fuel economy is also desired, that makes the challenge even more significant. Smaller, lighter weight engine components can provide enhanced fuel economy. The challenge, however, is how to make such engine components smaller or lighter while maintaining sufficient strength and durability to withstand the temperatures and pressures associated with engine operation.